


rocketman

by dejakyu (dietsoba)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Space, Catboy Jongdae, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Self-Lubrication, Tentacle Sex, not really but same idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu
Summary: Chanyeol is an intergalactic rockstar, roaming the galaxies and giving performances on one planet after the other. Of all the fantastical venues he’s been to, it’s a small music hall on a dusty moon at the edge of the galaxy that he calls home.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	rocketman

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was…a lot and I can’t believe I finished it. the whole thing is softer than it sounds
> 
> special thanks to the mods for arranging this fantastic fest

Alviron 7 is a dusty, terraformed super moon on the fringes of the Medea Galaxy. By all rights it should be a nameless, forgotten place—there’s not much to do on a dusty space rock. Yet by some stroke of fate, a small music community grew and grew as talent meandered into the moon’s orbit and with them came fame and fortune.

From there on Alviron 7 became _the_ place in the entire Galactic Alliance for anyone looking for good music or a ticket to stardom. Agents scour every corner in search of the next big hit and venues are constantly packed. 

Of every venue, some are greater than others, and none can compare to the legacy of the Exordium music hall. It’s a small dive with worn down glamour and shabby elegance but also where the movement all 

Kim Jongdae, talent agent and proud co-owner of the worn-down music hall, humms to himself as he polishes the smooth, black-and-white Elyxian driftwood counter, harvested from the planet of the same name, of the bar that ran along The Exordium’s rear wall and served as one of the hall’s signature features. His sleek black tail sways in time to the music pumping through the bar’s speakers as he focuses intently on his task. His work needs utmost care because the precious wood requires a great deal of maintenance with the constant influx of music lovers sliding glass after glass across the bar as performances went on. 

"I don't know why you don't sing more, it's not like there's anyone stopping you. You're so good you'd have the entire moon in your pocket," Jongin, their delightfully handsome new hire, tells him from further along the bar.

The black, cat-like ears on top of Jongdae's head twitch with irritation, but he swallows it down. He had no intention of scaring the boy during his first month on the job. It’s only once it becomes clear Jongin won’t leave that he can lay it on thick. Instead, he gave Jongin a fearsome look that told him to drop it.

Jongin had been instructed by Minseok, to clean every glass they had behind the bar until they shone before the big show that night. Jongdae doesn't have the heart to tell him that there are some things you just can't scrub off, no matter which industrial dish soap you use. In the interest of saving money on new glass, his personal policy is to save the worst glasses for those too drunk to care what their glass looks like, so long as it's full of alcohol.

"You missed a spot," Jongdae says, pointing out a faint imprint left by the thick, sticky lips of a Voxan's second mouth.

Jongin grumbles and snatches up the glass with his tail to inspect the almost perfectly clean glass. "You didn't answer my question," he says as he attempts to scrub the mark away with soap so strong it comes close to destroying the glass entirely.

"I don't have to, it's my business and my business alone. Your business is to make sure we're ready for tonight's show," Jongdae reminds him, finishing his work on the bar and admiring the way it shines in the dim light.

With that done, he hurries over to the stage to help Minseok and a few other workers to make sure the sound system is up and working. Tonight, they'll be having a much larger crowd than usual and Jongdae’s job is much more complicated than it normally is. Usually, he works the bar and assesses the other performers, sending reviews to papers and producers. Tonight, he’ll have to complete most of his reviews on top of performing as lead singer for one of their regulars; bands that have long proven themselves but had their roots in the Exordium.

Electric Kiss is by far one of the most famous bands in the galaxy, known for putting on show-stopping concerts and winning awards left right and centre. They are easily the most successful band to come from this hall and they’re returning after a long multi-system tour. Naturally, they have to make sure the hall is in top shape for their homecoming.

When Jongdae reaches Minseok, he appears to be in a mild state of panic over the sound system. Picking up a few of the wires Minseok had dropped while frantically sorting through them and passing them to the tech crew, Jongdae walks closer to his friend and co-owner of the hall. He helps him untangle the coloured cords to make things easier.

"I know why you're being snarky to poor Jongin," Minseok chides, "but please don't let your nerves about lover boy's homecoming affect how you treat our new hire. He's starting to think you're actually scary.

"What do you mean by 'actually scary'?"

Minseok chuckles at that. "Jongdae, you're a total softie, don't kid yourself. You looked so proud of him when he finally managed to perfect all of the mixed drinks."

"Lies and slander. I'm the scariest music critic and manager on this entire bloody moon. Maybe I should continue to terrorize Jongin, then I might get the respect that I deserve," Jongdae retaliates, all the while trying to keep himself from laughing.

Minseok opens his mouth to contradict him but, at the same moment, the front doors slammed open and a small man with a face mask and a pair of tall rabbit ears on his head walks in with an air of importance and authority. It's not misplaced though; the man is likely every bit as influential and important as he seems, Jongdae just can’t quite place who he is yet.

“Bunny-ears” is absolutely sopping wet, courtesy of one of the moon's very seldom storms. Jongdae is mildly shocked that the weather reports were right for once and worries about the night's attendance. It's only a passing thought though, with today's lineup it's going to be nigh-impossible to even get inside. Jongin rushes to take the man's coat and mask to put in the hall's cloakroom.

"Junmyeon? Is that you?” Jongdae asks, frowning at the man before him. He looks out of place at the old, worn down music hall in his expensive business suit. Jongdae didn’t expect anything less of him; as manager of the biggest band in the galaxy, he has to look the part.

"Jongdae!" Junmyeon exclaims, eyes brightening at the sight of his old friend. His cheeks are rosy from the cold and he's wearing a brilliant smile as he hugs Jongdae tight. "It's so nice to see you again! Chanyeol wouldn't shut up about you…or his plans for you after the show, the entire way here." Junmyeon tells him with an affectionate kind of exasperation.

Junmyeon takes in the displeasure on Jongdae's face and says, "Don't be like that, he's just excited to be back. We all are. It's been so long since we made a pilgrimage to the place that made us who we are today."

"He's so ridiculous," Jongdae whines, "embarrassing me star systems away. Did you know people travel all the way just to get a glimpse at my face. Some of them get one look and turn away from me with disgust."

"Yes well,” Junmyeon coughed, “just remember, you're the one tapping that…whatever it is he thinks is an ass."

"True. You should probably get ready," Jongdae says, pointing towards the stage. “Your act involves the most technical set up and Minseok will throw a fit if anything is out of place.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae's ongoing romance is famous not only on Alviron 7 and it’s mother planet, Elyxion, but all across the galaxy. It’s all the more famous because of how exclusive they keep things.

With Junmyeon out of the way, Jongdae looks around to see if Chanyeol himself had arrived at the hall. Since he usually visits a few of his favourite haunts in town before showing up dramatically, Jongdae assumes that he won't appear for a while, but that doesn’t stop the hot rush of anticipation that rolls through him at the thought of seeing him again. 

With that in mind, he hurries over to the bar. He sinks below the counter and pulls out the mirror along with the small bag of cosmetics he keeps there in the off event he needs something extra. This is one such occasion.

He starts by quickly styling his hair up and to the side, carefully arranging it so that his dark cat ears, with their shiny silver piercings, stand out as the main attraction. He rubs some glitter into the soft fur for extra effect. Next is a bit of eyeshadow for colour and some eyeliner and mascara. He's already wearing his tight leather pants, the ones Minseok says are hot as fuck and make his ass look good enough to eat, and a professional, yet still tight, black button-down. A bit of lip colour and chapstick and he's good to go.

"Prettying yourself up for your man, Jongdae?" A familiar voice drawls from above.

"Get off the counter Baekhyun, I just cleaned it," Jongdae says in annoyance, not looking up. He's busy fixing his foundation and adding some highlighter. "I'm not prettying myself up for anyone but the audience. I need to look like I’m in a rock band if I'm singing with one."

"You make a fair point. You're also doing a good job. I love the glitter ears."

"Thanks," Jongdae says with a genuine smile, "Now get off the counter."

Baekhyun hops down to crouch beside Jongdae. His pink hair tickles Jongdae's chin as he leans against his shoulder. Jongdae can feel the hum of his multi-layered, vocal chords, unique to his species. He wraps an arm around Jongdae's waist. "You ready to get fucked so hard you can't walk?"

Rather than get embarrassed the way he knows Baekhyun wants him to, Jongdae laughs and rubs his tail against his best friend. "You know it. Are you finally ready to get Minseok to look your way? I bet if you did that rumbling voice thing you do, he'd be at your mercy. Or you at his. He's not too picky."

Baekhyun pinches him lightly. "These things take time Jongdae. I only just finished things with Sehun. Long distance is hard."

"So are you whenever you see him."

Baekhyun leans away from him looking scandalized. “I am not!” he scoffs.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongdae says, waving away Baekhyun’s attempts to hit him. “Let me rephrase what I meant. I need to you relieve Minseok of his need to fuck someone before our poor new employee becomes his next victim. You’re both currently in want for a partner.”

"Fine. I'll go and work my charms, fail, and then blame it all on you. Then you will give me the pity I deserve,” Baekhyun says after a moment of consideration. “Fortunately for you, I'm actually staying longer this time, so there will be plenty of time for pitying.”

“Why?”

“I decided to take some time off instead of taking on more work with other bands like a certain _someone_ ," Baekhyun explains with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes well, not everyone can have your good sense can they, Baek?”

“Exactly. The music is blinding him to the idea that the two of you could actually spend more time together.”

“It’s what he wants.” Jongdae shrugs, standing up from behind the counter.

Baekhyun gives him a dubious look even as he takes the hand Jongdae offers him. “I will never understand you both, it’s like you try to deprive yourselves—”

A sharp, perfectly harmonized squawk fills the air as Jongdae lands a well-aimed kick on one of Baekhyun’s legs.

“Go talk to Minseok, I have work to do.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to continue but something beyond Jongdae—presumably Minseok—distracts him and he merely closes his mouth, pushes Jongdae aside, and stalks off.

Park Chanyeol walks into the Exordium an hour before the show like he owns the place, guitar slung on his back and sunglasses on his face. The cockiness he radiates on top of how ridiculously good looking he is without trying makes Jongdae frown in annoyance. Truth be told, Chanyeol might as well own the hall. He brings it more fame than any who made their start here even before Jongdae and Minseok had bought it.

“I’m back!” he calls to the near-empty hall.

“Chanyeol!” Minseok shouts from where he was still trying to wire the sound system. “We thought you were dead!”

Chanyeol laughs, his face splitting into a bright grin. “Not quite, it was a bit of a close call on Rhygos though. There was this crazy bar fight that Baek had to stop by nearly incapacitating everyone with that voice thing he does.”

Chanyeol then flicks his eyes over to Jongdae, whose hands are full with a keg of beer to keep behind the counter in case they run out when the night grows busier.

Jongdae steps out and into his path, “You’re in the way.”

“Is that any way to speak to your dearly beloved?” Chanyeol says, pushing his sunglasses back to reveal wide, dark eyes beneath white lashes.

Jongdae tries not to stare because he knows it’s what Chanyeol wants, tries being the key word because he can’t seem to keep his eyes from running Chanyeol over. As he does so, he thinks it’s unfair how attractive the tall Elyxian is, with his soft white hair, done up for the show tonight. His skin, an array of lilacs ranging from almost-white to purple, is wonderfully striking against the black of his clothes, which also serve to emphasize his well-built body that seems to have become even bulkier in the time he’s been away. Jongdae tears his eyes away.

“I don’t charge for looks, you know?” Chanyeol said, walking towards Jongdae, laughing.

“I don’t flirt on the clock sir, perhaps you should help your bandmates bring in your equipment. No special treatment for regulars,” Jongdae says to Chanyeol’s face. He’s not sure why he’s even bothering, Chanyeol’s smirk is unwavering and it won’t go away until he breaks and gives in. “Chanyeol, Junmyeon looks like he’s about to burst a vein,” Jongdae says to distract him.

When Chanyeol looks over his shoulder to look at the entrance where Junmyeon is chatting with a terrified-looking Jongin, Jongdae takes the opportunity to turn around and head towards the back room. Before he can get even two steps away, a large hand grabs his tail and tugs. He screeches loudly, causing half the room to cover their ears.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, is howling with laughter.

“What did I tell you about my tail! It’s sensitive! Don’t pull it!” Jongdae hisses, smoothing his tail with his hands.

Chanyeol pouts and Jongdae hates how effective it is on his heart. He pulls Chanyeol in by his jacket, puts his mouth by Chanyeol’s ear, and growls, “Chanyeol, set up. We can have fun later. You got here three hours early last time, you don’t have that time today. We can go back to my place and everything. Now let me do my job so you can do yours.”

Chanyeol’s expression goes blank for a moment before he’s grinning once more. “Deal,” he says, licking his lips, “You still good to sing with us? Baek’s been excited about it the entire way here.”

“Why do you think I’m making sure the newbie knows what he’s doing? Of course I’m singing. I only sing for you after all. On and off stage.”

“I take it you plan to sing a lot tonight, hmm?” Chanyeol asks, cocking an eyebrow.

The moment is broken when Baekhyun shoves by him, keyboard in hand. “Stop just standing there you moron and help the rest of us unload the hovercar.”

“We’ll see,” Jongdae says once Baekhyun passes.

Chanyeol smirks. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said before slinking off in Baekhyun’s direction.

—

The sound of voices increases as the evening presses on and more and more people are granted admittance by a very bored looking Sooyoung, another employee and hopeful vocalist. The main floor is already a complete mess of a dance floor and the room heats up as bodies grind against one another to the beat set by the pre-show band. The hall is far beyond capacity—something they hadn’t allowed in years—for the first Electric Kiss performance after cycles off-planet, an occasion well worth the chaos.

Jongdae is in the middle of mixing drinks when he receives a hard smack to the ass, causing him to nearly drop the glass in his hands. He yelps and spins to face a grinning Minseok who is balancing far too many empty glasses at once and looking unfairly handsome even with a light sheen of sweat on his brow. The simple makeup he wears makes him look deadly—he’s come for blood tonight.

“What?” Jongdae asks, irritated.

“Go, Jongdae, half the people in this hall are waiting to hear you sing, not chat with you over the bar,” Minseok tells him, putting his collection of glasses in the sink and taking the one Jongdae is holding from him.

“I don’t have to be up for another half an hour and we’re swamped,” he pouts, handing over another round of Stragyrian beers to a group of young Alvirans.

He’s very much aware of the way their eyes linger on him, the way they whisper behind his back. He knows they’re judging his appearance, his job, his everything, and trying to assess whether the famous talent agent Jongdae has the talent to back his high standards. Others rake his body for other reasons, undressing him with their gazes, or questioning why Electric Kiss’s Chanyeol would even be interested in him. He’s used to all of it by now.

Minseok pushes Jongdae aside despite his protests. “Sunyoung said things were going well back stage and we still have more part-timers coming in for the late shift. Plus young Jongin is holding up well,” Minseok adds, looking over at an approaching Jongin.

When he reaches them, Jongin hands the tray of dirty glasses to Minseok. “Luhan told me to tell you he’d be offended if you didn’t leave before all of that makeup melted off of your face and said he’d be over to take over for you.”

“He’s not even working tonight!” Jongdae exclaims. Of course Luhan would find some way to busy himself with Jongdae’s business, even if he wasn’t present.

Jongin just shrugs as if to say, _“Don’t hurt the messenger.”_

“Now, get your perky ass backstage before I drag it there,” Minseok announces, nodding towards Jongin and the two of them push Jongdae from behind the bar.

When Jongdae turns around, he sees his spot being taken by Yuri, who winks at him. This was clearly a well-orchestrated scheme.

Minseok tweaks his ear. “If I see you anywhere but backstage then I’m making you sing more than you already do. I still have that mesmerizing device I conned off of that singer from planet Tohoshinki.”

Jongdae sticks his tongue out at Minseok, but makes his way backstage anyway, having no intention of being manipulated like a puppet .

Without the distraction of work and the ongoing threatening presence of Minseok, the butterflies in Jongdae’s stomach start to act up again and has to force himself not to run a hand through his styled hair. He shouldn’t even be nervous considering how many times it’s been, but some things never changed.

He heads to his own office alone to finish getting ready for the performance. He runs over the rest of the night in his head as he adds accessories—silver earrings along his feline ears and a choker on his neck. With one last look in the mirror, and a groan at the amount of glitter on his eyes, he unbuttons a few of the buttons on his shirt and untucks it from his skinny jeans and decides he looks good enough. It wasn’t like he’d be needing clothes for most of the night anyway.

—

Two pairs of long arms surround him as soon as he walks into Electric Kiss’ dressing room. “Hey Sehun,” Jongdae says warmly, giving the young Rhygossi a warm hug in return.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun exclaims, throwing himself at Jongdae and nearly knocking him over. “You ready to show them how it’s done?”

Jongdae frowns at Baekhyun but turns to meet Chanyeol’s gaze instead before responding.“Oh, I plan on giving them a night they’ll never forget.”

A grin spreads across Chanyeol’s face. “Excellent. Then I suppose we better get ready, right boys?”

“Who died and made you boss Chanyeol?” Sehun says from where he’s still clinging to Jongdae. “It’s Yixing’s band.”

Jongdae laughs at the warring emotions that cross Chanyeol’s face as he decides how to respond to that.

“We’re all in this band together, Chanyeol’s right, let’s get this show on the road!” Yixing says quickly, hoisting up his guitar and walking in the middle of any tension that had been brewing. Jongdae wonders if Yixing is the sole reason their group hasn’t imploded for one reason or another over the years.

He finds himself being ushered on stage by Baekhyun. His job is to quietly play background keyboard for Baekhyun–something he also does on occasion for several bands and soloists–until they announce him as a special performer. Not that everyone in the audience doesn’t already know.

Several songs later, when Jongdae stands front and centre and Baekhyun takes his place behind his keyboard, the crowd goes hush before the buzz of whispers begins. It’s like this every time Jongdae takes the stage; those who know he sings telling those who don’t. He never really gets tired of the attention or ths surprise, even if it is a little embarrassing.

Jongdae coughs once into the mic and all is silent.

“We are the real Electric Kiss!” Baekhyun shouts from behind him.

“And this is our latest work in progress, Obsessed.” Chenyeol yells out from his own mic behind his drum kit. “We hope you keep whoever you’re obsessed with in mind!”

Chanyeol had sent the demo of this track telling him it was to be the first one in the set and to make sure he memorized it. When he’d finished memorizing and recording his part to send off, Chanyeol had asked him if he’d thought about anyone while singing the lyrics because Chanyeol had written them about Jongdae. Jongdae had been glad Chanyeol couldn’t see his face at the time.

Worse was the fact that Jongdae couldn’t keep Chanyeol out of his head while he was trying to learn the song. Even without knowing it was about him, Jongdae could imagine Chanyeol’s voice singing it as he wrote the melody and humming along as he tried to get the harmonies just right. Knowing that the song was for him made it all the more special and all the more embarrassing.

Now, Jongdae can feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him from behind and shivers, his tail freezing in place before thrashing from side to side as he clears his head. He knows the self he’d built up in Chanyeol’s absence is being taken apart piece by piece under his gaze. It thrills him.

“Are you ready Exordium!” Jongdae shouts into the mic to a rousing “yes”. “All right then! A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!”

Jongdae allows himself to get lost in the music, in the cheers of the crowd, in the voices alongside his, in the steady beat of Chanyeol’s drums as they guide him through his adrenaline high.

—

After the performance, Jongdae’s attempt to help with closing the hall is thwarted by Minseok, who sends him backstage immediately. This time, he doesn’t argue and speeds down the narrow hallways, between other performers getting ready to leave and stage hands hurrying around. He does his best to remain nondescript despite not having changed from the performance, not wanting to be bothered by employees or fans.

Truth be told, Jongdae isn’t entirely sure what Chanyeol has in store for him that evening, he’s not even sure what he has in store for Chanyeol, having been too busy to think. All he wants is Chanyeol’s warmth. This has been his longest time apart from him in years and his stomach bubbles with anxiety, anticipation, and arousal in equal parts, fuelled by post-performance exhilaration.

Jongdae knocks on the door to the last and largest dressing room in the hall three times. It bears a well-worn card that reads Electric Kiss on the door because this was where they always stayed. It was also where he and Chanyeol always met.

Ears twitching, straining to hear any sort of movement within, Jongdae is bursting with impatience. He would slam the door open himself, had he not been witness to a few very strange scenes regarding other members of the band that he would rather never see again. 

Jongdae’s ears prick when he hears something being put down, probably a comm device, and the scrape of a chair. Footsteps make their way closer until the door clicks open to reveal the person he had waited so many cycles to see.

"Hey," Chanyeol says, his voice low and husky from singing over the sound of his drums. He wears a loose t-shirt and his hair is slightly damp from the dressing room’s shower. He's still wearing his tight jeans—a personal favourite of Jongdae’s because they almost make it look like he has an ass.

“Hey yourself,” Jongdae replies, immediately regretting it. He was so starstruck by the jeans that he made himself cringe with that comeback. Chanyeol’s grin doesn’t help anything. 

“Way to ruin our cool and sexy reunion.”

“As if it was ever going to be ‘cool and sexy,’” Jongdae scoffs, “Besides, I’d rather move past the small talk and get straight to business.” He can’t hide his glee at seeing Chanyeol once more, the smile just keeps breaking free every time he puts it away.

“What business do you have in mind, dressed like that?” Chanyeol asks, giving him a once over.

“Well, for one, it certainly doesn’t involve so much space between us and quite as many clothes.” Jongdae steps in closer and reaches up to put one hand on Chanyeol’s face, brushing his cheek fondly. It’s been far too long.

Chanyeol smiles at that, the warmth reaching his eyes. Jongdae immediately feels like everything is right with the world again; Chanyeol is finally home and he’s Jongdae’s and Jongdae’s alone.

Jongdae reaches har to cup the back of Chanyeol’s neck with his other hand to guide him into a kiss that they can’t help but smile into. It’s a warm, welcoming kiss, it’s just a little too eager and a tad sloppy but it feels right. It feels like home. It’s their first kiss in god knows how many spins and, as their smiles fade and lips slide together in a familiar rhythm, it feels as if they hadn’t spent a day apart.

“Welcome home, Chanyeol,” Jongdae mumbles against his lips.

“It’s good to be back.”

Chanyeol’s hands make their way to Jongdae’s hips, pulling him in tight, touching him properly for the first time that night. That doesn’t seem to be enough for him as he runs his hands up and down Jongdae’s back, his sides, his arms, and up to Jongdae’s face, like he’s trying to reacquaint himself with Jongdae’s warmth. The pleasure of Chanyeol’s hands, hot on his body wherever he touches, makes his head spin. His hands stop mid-back, pressing their bodies together and supporting Jongdae as he reaches up to kiss Chanyeol.

Chanyeol grins. “To make up for lost time, I am going to fuck you until you’re high and dry and begging for more.”

Jongdae has nothing to say. The hunger he kept repressed for so long comes loose as he tangles his fingers in Chanyeol’s soft, white hair and opens his mouth in response to Chanyeol’s insistent prodding. This, this is what he wanted. He lets Chanyeol lick into his mouth eagerly, tasting like an odd mixture of mint and booze, unpleasant but familiar, and bites Chanyeol’s lip whenever he goes too far.

Jongdae raises himself onto his toes to get a better angle, tail flicking with delight. He pushes his weight against Chanyeol until they’re both tumbling backwards and Chanyeol is forced to grab the door frame to keep them from toppling over.

Jongdae, now held up dramatically by Chanyeol’s other arm, laughs as he stands up. He pulls Chanyeol’s hand away as he shuts the door behind him.

Jongdae returns to the circle of Chanyeol’s warmth, practically purring at how delicious it feels to have it all to himself. The press of Chanyeol’s muscular torso against his own is as comforting as it is thrilling; relaxing yet heart-racing. Chanyeol is quick to resume their kiss, capturing Jongdae’s mouth with enough ferocity to have him moaning involuntarily.

It takes a moment before the peculiar effect of Chanyeol’s body fluids to set in, and Jongdae’s mouth and lips begin throbbing with an icy-hot sensation. It’s as much pleasurable as it is painful and Jongdae moans into Chanyeol’s mouth when the feeling comes into full effect. His senses are overwhelmed by the sudden attack on his nervous system. He hasn’t felt this way in a long time and his tolerance is all gone–his already-exhausted legs go weak the more Chanyeol kisses him.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss first, leaving them both gasping for breath. Chanyeol’s growing smile is infectious and Jongdae returns it enthusiastically. The fires of his love, grown dimmer by time and space, have been set ablaze. He’s falling in love all over again.

“I missed you,” Jongdae says, sounding ridiculous with his numb tongue.

Chanyeol chuckles and rests his hands on Jongdae’s waist, encircling it with his hands and pulling them together. “It’s always funny the first time you talk after we kiss.”

“That’s because of your stupid secretions, they numb my lips. It’s a good thing I’m not allergic and you’re not poisonous,” Jongdae wined, his pout more pronounced with his thicker lips.

“Actually, I’m venomous to about half the species on Elyxion,” Chanyeol says cheerfully–Chanyeol hadn’t shared that tidbit of information until after their first kiss and received a solid punch to the gut.

Even now, Jongdae feels the urge to hit him but he knows it would ruin the moment he’d waited many cycles for, so he merely nips at Chanyeol’s lip with his canines. “Yes well, give me some time and I can say plenty of nice things without sounding like I have marbles in my mouth,” Jongdae says, sounding like his mouth is full of marbles.

“There are better things to do than talking anyway,” Chanyeol says, tightening his arms around Jongdae before leaning in to kiss Jongdae’s jaw.

Jongdae instinctively bears his neck so Chanyeol is free to do as he pleases. He sucks one bruise on the edge of Jongdae’s jaw, another onto the tender skin of Jongdae’s neck above his choker, and then another at the nape. He uses his tongue to soothe the skin but it only intensifies the feelings and draws short gasps from Jongdae’s mouth.

At this rate, Jongdae knows he won’t be able to stand much longer, not with the way everything seems to be going to his head and making his legs feel like jelly. Chanyeol’s enthusiasm is great, really, it’s just a little overbearing.

He places one hand on each of Chanyeol’s arms, sliding over muscle and ink, and pushes him step by step onto the dressing room couch, where he lands with a thump on the worn-down faux leather. 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol mutters against Jongdae’s shoulder when he climbs into Chanyeol’s lap.

Jongdae rolls his eyes from his perch on Chanyeol’s thighs. “I could barely stand and you’re too fucking tall. You’re free to continue.”

Displeased, he frowns at Jongdae, but wordlessly moves to continue his unfinished work on the canvas that was Jongdae’s neck.

Jongdae brushes his silky tail, clean and freshly groomed, along Chanyeol’s cheek in apology. Chenyeol’s arm encircles his tail gently, knowing how affectionate the gesture is for a member of Jongdae’s species, and smiling at Jongdae as if he’s Chanyeol’s own personal sun. He even allows Chanyeol to stroke it the way he loves and Jongdae hates, before curling it behind him so they can continue.

Jongdae cups Chanyeol’s jaw, feeling the need to retaliate, to reward. He sucks hard on his bottom lip before biting just hard enough to taste blood in revenge, then soothing it over with his tongue. He doesn’t have Chanyeol’s magical fluids, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind judging by the way he groans from the back of his throat.

Chanyeol pulls Jongdae as close as Jongdae’s vinyl pants allow, his hardening cock pressing painfully against the taut fabric. Jongdae wriggles in his embrace, trying to get comfortable. When Chanyeol realizes why Jongdae appears so agitated, he palms him through the fabric, making him keen and digs his nails into Chanyeol’s shoulder. He tries to arch into Chanyeol’s touch but he can’t stretch any further.

“Why are you still dressed?” Chanyeol growls, voice low. He flicks open the button of Jongdae’s pants to emphasize his point.

His hand follows the length of Jongdae’s cock as he spoke, making him shiver and wonder the exact same thing. Automatically, his hands rise to unbutton his shirt. Once he’s finished, he slots his mouth against Chanyeol’s and chases him when he tries to pull back.

"I can ask you the same question," he says when they part.

Chanyeol only hums and pulls Jongdae’s unbuttoned shirt down his shoulders and tosses it onto the floor.

The cool air of the room is a blessing compared to the searing arousal coursing through his system. He feels his nipples harden around his piercings making him shiver, the sensations only contributing to his arousal. With the button on his pants undone, the pressure on Jongdae's cock also eases a bit and he sits a little more comfortably. 

From the look in his eyes, it's completely obvious by his wide eyes that Chanyeol notices all of these changes and he takes some satisfaction in knowing just how much he affects the Elyxian.

The warmth of Chanyeol’s hands when he places them on Jongdae’s waist, burns like fire but feels absolutely delicious in the cold. The touch of bare skin on skin is so desperately needed that Jongdae shifts in his place, urging Chanyeol to continue. Chanyeol indulges by repeating his exploration of Jongdae’s body and Jongdae’s chest rumbles with instinctual purring.

Still, he’s far from content; Jongdae needs more and Chanyeol’s hands aren’t nearly enough. He wants heated skin against skin, their sweat-covered bodies flush against each other. He wants Chanyeol’s stretching him open so wide, pounding into him so hard, so deep, that he’s able to feel it for days after. He wants it more than he can say and he wants it now.

"Chanyeol," he groans as Chanyeol’s hands trail along his waistband.

"Mm, babe?" Chanyeol says, his breath ghosting against Jongdae’s collar.

"Your shirt is still on."

Chanyeol looks down, as if he had forgotten he was still wearing it, and pulls it off so quickly Jongdae wonders if he managed to tear it. It doesn't matter though. With a sigh of relief, Jongdae sinks into his warmth, the extra warmth of an Elyxian meant to survive in the aqueous planet's depths. He puts his lips to Chanyeol's soft, slick skin to leave a mark of his own, red against the lilac of his skin.

“You have beautiful skin, you know,” Jongdae tells him after licking at a spot with his rough tongue. “It’s so smooth and silky and easy to mark.”

“You want to know what’s smoother and softer than my skin?” Chanyeol asks, running a hand through Jongdae’s hair as he nips at pink skin.

Chanyeol takes one of Jongdae’s velvety ears between his fingers. He massages the sensitive tissue and Jongdae comes close to melting from the sensation. Heat floods through him faster than before and he all but collapses against Chanyeol’s chest. It only worsens when Chanyeol reaches the ringed piercings he got on a whim.

“What did I say about my ears?!” Jongdae yelps, backing away and defensively lowering them. 

Chanyeol laughs and slides his hands gently down Jongdae’s arms, “Don’t be like that, I just wanted to remind myself how soft they were. Besides, I know you like having them touched as much as you like having hands run through your hair.”

“I like having them stroked, not _grabbed_ . They’re _sensitive_.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be careful.”

Jongdae flicks his ears when Chanyeol reaches for them again, clearly having no intent on staying true to his word, and forces him to choose another target. Chanyeol’s eyes linger on Jongdae’s bare chest and he swallows. Almost reverently, he flicks at one of the small jeweled rings that pierce each of Jongdae’s nipples. 

“I see you put them in.”

“Of course I did, they were a gift,” Jongdae replies. “It’s not every day one receives ochas emeralds, even if I had to get them pierced to wear them.”

“And do you like them?” Chanyeol asks, tweaking them a little harder.

Jongdae clenches his teeth, his breathing growing shorter. “Mm, I can toy with them and think of you. Though it’s better with you actually here to do it for me.”

“I’m glad because I think this is the best gift I’ve ever given you.”

Without pause, Chanyeol braces Jongdae’s back with his hands and latches his mouth on one of Jongdae's exposed nipples, perky and hard around their metal piercings. The delicious warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth makes him sigh with relief until his tongue starts flickering and swirling around the bud, moving the ring every which way. He sucks hard and pulls at the piercing with his teeth, abusing the bud. It is as excruciating as it is arousing and his cock starts to harden.

"Chanyeol, I have two nipples," Jongdae huffs when the sensations start to become too much.

Chanyeol eyes the neglected nipple with interest. "Believe me, I am well aware. I'm working on it."

At that Chanyeol switches nipples and Jongdae's suffering begins anew. He uses his free hand to flick the newly exposed bud, twisting and squeezing it to keep it perky and oversensitive. 

Arousal grows like a ringing in his ear from the overstimulation. “Chanyeol, if you don’t stop I really will come,” he gasps. When Chanyeol doesn’t he adds, “If you want to reach the part where I bring you home with me, stop.”

Chanyeol pulls back immediately, looking terribly disappointed but understanding. 

“Pants off,” Jongdae orders. As if to emphasize his point, he flicks at the button to Chanyeol’s own jeans.

“I thought you wanted me to stop?”

“Don’t be an ass. I’ve waited too long for this.”

Chanyeol grins and lets him climb off of his lap, where he promptly peels himself out of his leather pants and briefs, careful to pull his tail through the holes. He shakes his legs and massages his poor, half-hard cock, glad to be free from the constricting leather.

Chanyeol’s eyes flick towards Jongdae’s cock with interest, hunger in his expression. As much as he appreciates the attention, Jongdae has to remind him to get on with his own undressing.

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol said, reaching for his waistband, “I’m going.” 

Jongdae watches Chanyeol pull down the elastic of his boxers with hunger of his own, completely riveted. Inch by inch, he gingerly reveals a veiny bulge with a deep purple slit along its length, slick already seeping through the entrance. He licks his lips as the slit is pressed open by one tentacle, then another, until Chanyeol’s tentacular genitals are completely free. 

“Beautiful,” Jongdae hears himself mutter. 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, slick tentacle in hand. “You sure about that?”

His mouth waters at the sight of each lilac appendage, with its purple, suckered underside, sliding against each other. He takes in the way the muscles in Chanyeol’s lower abdomen tense as each tentacle pulses and fills out to their proper girth, slick oozing from the surface.

“Yes, always.”

The sight was just as amazing as it had been the day Chanyeol had first displayed for him, back when they were young aspiring musicians, before Jongdae walked the path of a critic. He could still remember the endless hours of flirting before he finally found himself in a position to ask Chanyeol if the rumours about Elyxian biology were as true as they say. The topic was considered extremely personal on Elyxion and much wasn’t known off-planet.

Jongdae recalled how embarrassed Chanyeol was explaining his genitals were essentially a writhing mass of tentacles—eleven to be precise. The fact that they were self lubricating and “expanded” to keep everything inside while under water made them all the more appealing and he wanted nothing more than to experience them himself.

Unfortunately, it had taken a great deal of persuading, an extensive love confession, and a long ritualized courtship before Chanyeol dragged Jongdae home and gave him a very thorough demonstration of how everything worked. Jongdae has been hooked ever since.

Jongdae smiles briefly at the memory as he watches Chanyeol massage each appendage, his face twisting at the sensitivity. Each tentacle grows thicker and more plump as more blood flows through them and he can manipulate them with greater ease. Eventually they’ll change from soft and pliant to thick and substantial as he becomes more aroused.

Jongdae longs for the feeling of tentacles snaking along his skin and curling around his thighs, his cock, until they coil and finish thickening deep inside him until they can’t be pulled free. His tail curls as a fresh wave of arousal rushes through him.

“Done yet?”

Chanyeol hums. “Almost. You can help if you want to.”

“If you insist,” Jongdae says, moving towards Chanyeol. He feels two slender tentacles wrap around his hands as he comes closer and he obediently massages the silky flesh between his fingers. 

Chanyeol pulls him in closer, until they’re face to face. “I meant with your mouth,” Chanyeol says, a smirk spreading across his face.

Even if Jongdae wanted to reply, the shock from having his cock so suddenly plunged within Chanyeol’s slick, writhing mass of tentacles robs him of all rational thought. He gasps, pressing his forehead against Chanyeol’s shoulder as he tries to regain composure. He feels himself hardening quickly and knows Chanyeol can too.

“So,” Chanyeols says a little hoarsely, “you want your mouth on me that much?”

Jongdae nods. He waits for Chanyeol’s direction as his thoughts collect themselves.

“On your knees then,” Chanyeol orders right into Jongdae’s ear. “Remember the tap pattern for stop, same as before.”

Jongdae shudders and nods and allows himself to be pulled back towards the sofa. Chanyeol sits down with his legs spread wide and guides Jongdae between them after tossing a cushion for him to kneel on.

As much as he wants to rush, Jongdae calms himself so he can relish these moments. As he lowers himself, he leans into Chanyeol’s space and stops to press a kiss against his mouth, one eagerly reciprocated. After that, he tries latching onto Chanyeol’s skin to mark it as he pleases. He leaves one large purple bruise on Chanyeol’s collar before the tentacles impatiently curling around his thighs and cock demand his every attention. With little option, Jongdae sinks to the floor.

“Better,” Chanyeol observes. “But this is taking too long.”

Jongdae places his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs and opens them wider. “I like to think of it as reacquainting ourselves, don’t pretend you don’t like it.” He presses a kiss to one thigh.

“You know where I want those lips, Jongdae.”

Several tentacles creep forward to wrap around Jongdae’s neck, the slick allowing them to move smoothly across his skin. Jongdae smiles in welcome. He feels himself salivate at the idea of them in his mouth, sweet from the slick they ooze. He wants to feel them down his throat, sliding in and out as Chanyeol wraps the others around his body. 

Jongdae opens his mouth only to have two of Chanyeol’s fingers thrust into his mouth. Jongdae frowns in response, his mumbled curse lost.

“Suck.”

Jongdae scowls but he feels the tentacles around his neck gently caressing his face despite Chanyeol’s harsh command. Obediently, he sucks on each of Chanyeol’s long fingers, brushing them gently with his pointed canines and licking at them with his tongue. He feels saliva drip from his mouth, unable to stop it with his hands bound in place by another tentacle.

For someone so impatient, Chanyeol sure was taking his time. He moans around Chanyeol’s fingers, trying to get some kind of reaction beyond the heady, glazed over look Chanyeol watches him with. He knows he’s won when the tentacles around his neck tighten for a moment and Chanyeol shifts in his seat.

One of Chanyeol’s tentacles shoots down towards Jongdae’s cock, hanging half-had between his spread knees. Jongdae nearly bites down hard on Chanyeol’s hand as it curls around the base and slides up the length. His cock grows harder with the added attention until he nearly chokes when Chanyeol toys at the slit. He meets Chanyeol’s eyes in a silent plea for more. 

Chanyeol allows one of his tentacles to caress Jongdae’s chin, wiping away his spit. He pushes Jongdae’s damp hair back with one hand. The tenderness of the moment makes Jongdae’s heart skip a beat. But it’s not tenderness he’s waiting for. He growls.

All softness disappears when Chanyeol clenches his fist and pulls Jongdae’s hair, tilting his face upwards. He drinks in the expression of lust on Jongdae’s face before redirecting him towards one of his thickest tentacles.

Jongdae is already prepared when the tentacle begins to prod at his lips, pushing inward until it reaches the back of his throat. The slick oozing from the surface tastes sweet and delicious–he would suck Chanyeol’s tentacles all day if he could. He feels Chanyeol's long leg twitch under his hand as he presses his tongue along the suction cups on the underside of the tentacle, so he continues doing it, tracing each circle carefully and enjoying how hard Chanyeol tries not to let it affect him. The way his tentacle changes from soft and squishy to something more substantial means his tactic is effective.

While most of his attention is on the tentacle in his mouth, Jongdae is also very aware of the other tentacles. While he sucked on Chanyeol’s fingers, they had stretched to impossible lengths to constrain him and keep him on his knees. Two wrapped around his upper thighs and ankles, forcing him to kneel and leaving deep welts in his skin; two keep his hands bound behind his back; two constrict his neck, heightening his arousal as they tighten every so often; and the final two are wrapped tightly around his cock and balls, likely to keep him from cuming until Chanyeol gives him permission.

Chanyeol inserts a second tentacle into Jongdae’s mouth, sliding them against one another. Jongdae can’t stop from letting his moans be heard, which causes Chanyeol to secrete more slick as the vibrations roll through his sensitive appendages. He tries hard to keep up with the movement, ooze and saliva dripping from his mouth and onto the floor. Chanyeol takes one hand from where he was gently petting Jongdae’s hair and rubbing his ears and wipes it away with the shirt he’d been wearing.

“You’re doing so good,” he says, his breathing laboured as his tentacles pulse with need against Jongdae’s skin. He looks beautifully wrecked now, with his blown silver pupils and deep purple flush.

He wants Chanyeol so bad that he can feel his cock leaking despite his constrictive hold, the pressure getting harder to bear with each passing second. Unable to bear it, Jongdae tries bucking his hips into the tentacle around his cock, hands straining against the appendages holding his wrists together. He wants to do something, anything.

As soon as he started to fight against Chanyeol’s hold, the tentacles around Jongdae’s neck, tighten, cutting off Jongdae’s airflow. He gags and looks up and Chanyeol in frustration.

“Not yet,” Chanyeol barely manages to say, “just a little longer. You look so beautiful like this.” 

Jongdae ignores him, stretching his legs wider and pressing upwards as his cock throbs beneath the warmth of the tentacle. The slight lack of oxygen draws him ever closer to the edge and his head swims. He bucks his hips harder, fighting his constraints. The tentacles on his throat are tight enough to bruise at this point, but just when he thinks Chanyeol will free him, he replaces them with his hands.

He looks so enthralled by the sight of the tentacles in Jongdae’s mouth and the way he tries to move that he doesn’t realize how affected Jongdae is until he digs his sharp nails into Chanyeol’s forearms. He lets go immediately, rubbing his thumb along Jongdae’s Adam's apple, soothing the welts.

Even so, Jongdae knows he’s right on the edge; he can already feel it coming. He moves his hips faster, more rigorously. He needs those tentacles gone so desperately so he’s free to cum properly.

He sucks hard on the tentacles in his mouth trying to get Chanyeol’s attention, trying to make him cum so that he might loosen his hold. He can see it beginning as Chanyeol leans back on the couch, hands clenched in the fabric, expression strained.

It’s a beautiful sight and Jongdae makes sure to let him know how he feels by meeting Chanyeol’s dark eyes as he looks up through his lashes and sucking hard, tongue swirling around the tentacle in his mouth. He wishes he could move, to touch, to feel Chanyeol with his hands and worship him like he deserves.

He doesn’t gag as the tentacles creep further and further down his throat, writhing in his mouth, not even as things start to change. The transformation of Chanyeol’s lilac tentacles from soft and squishy to deep purple, slick and rubbery is almost complete. They begin to thicken, growing more bloated in preparation for penetration and release. Chanyeol moves them in and out of Jongdae’s mouth, his abs straining with the effort of holding Jongdae in place.

The tentacles holding Jongdae’s hands back snap free and wrap around the back of Jongdae’s neck. He knows what’s coming.

Soon the tentacles barely fit inside his mouth and Chanyeol is forced to remove one. Jongdae wastes no time taking it in his hands and massaging it as it grows. Chanyeol fucks his mouth harder, with Jongdae barely managing to keep up, rubbing his tongue along the sensitive suckers along the bottom.

Jongdae watches him pant, hears him groan as he puts pressure on each sensitive spot to encourage him, sees the way his body arches against the sofa all for him. Jongdae smiles around the tentacles in his mouth, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection to enjoy seeing him like this after so long. No more broadcasts or recorded concerts or video calls, this is the real Chanyeol coming apart in front of him.

Chanyeol’s tentacles pulse once, twice and then hot, sweet cum is filling Jongdae’s mouth from the glands along his tentacle. It spills down Jongdae’s chin as he tries to swallow what he can until his chest is covered with cum and Chanyeol’s tentacles slowly turn back to normal. When he can’t take any more, he works Chanyeol through his release, massaging his tentacles until he’s spent. 

All the while, Jongdae’s body is tense with his own need for release. He curses the tentacle around his cock as he comes close to release only for it to be dry and unsatisfying, his hips canting forward seeking more. His hands itch to touch, to rub him through his own climax while the memory of Chanyeol’s is still fresh. He yearns for those tentacles holding him back to envelop him in their warmth as their suction cups drag along his length so he can finally relax.

As if he could read Jongdae’s mind, Chanyeol tightened the tentacle around Jongdae’s cock just as he was about to peak before letting him go and leaving him straining in the cold air of the dressing room. Jongdae glares at him, his tail fluffing in anger. They both know how soon things will be over if Jongdae gives into his own instincts so he forces himself to remain calm.

“Time to clean up,” Chanyeol says, without a hint of remorse.

“Oh come on, I can’t even get up,” Jongdae grumbles, rearranging his sitting position gingerly until his legs are crossed in front of him. He isn’t even sure he can stand with his thighs weak as they are and his intense need to rut against something, anything to finally chase his release.

Chanyeol laughs, looking hungrily at Jongdae’s cock. “You are up though.”

“Oh, you don’t say?” Jongdae says bitterly as he grips the couch for support and stands, his cock bobs with each movement. He rubs at his pelvis a bit to give himself something to keep going but stops when Chanyeol gives him a look.

“You’ll have plenty of time to get all worked up again, it’s all about the anticipation before the climax.”

Jongdae groans, “Please stop. Can’t you just let me come and then wait for me to work myself up again.”

“Your endurance isn’t as good as mine,” Chanyeol says as if it were the most tragic thing in the world, “so you get to enjoy being on the edge so we can keep going.”

Jongdae hates the fact that Chanyeol has a point so he simply turns around and goes to the restroom attached to the waiting room and wipes the cum from his chest and wherever else it landed. He also cleans his tail of the rest of the gel. In the mirror he looks mournfully at his softening dick, thinking about what could have been.

When he comes out, he finds Chanyeol sitting on the couch again scrolling through something on his comm device. A towel is spread along the cushions beneath him for further activities, Jongdae assumes.

“What now?” Jongdae asks.

Chanyeol looks up from his comm. “You’re still hard.”

“I noticed,” Jongdae says dryly. “So, what are we doing now and how does it involve getting me off?”

Chanyeol merely pats his lap and gives Jongdae a smile sweet enough that his look of disapproval nearly breaks. He moves quickly towards Chanyeol and settles himself on his lap once more.

“Part two?” Chanyeol asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“I want to come at some point this evening, so yes,” Jongdae tells him. He then gets up to kneel on the couch. He uses his hands to brace himself on the back of the couch and kneels so that Chanyeol has direct access to his entrance.

Chanyeol makes a low sound at the back of his throat at the sight and says “Your wish is my command.”

Not a second later, Chanyeol’s hands are on his waist. He presses one warm finger at his hole, teasing at the entrance with a warm substance that is undoubtedly his own slick. It isn’t long before the finger is inside, easily finding Jongdae’s prostate after years of practice. Jongdae cries out, but that alone isn’t enough to make him come. He doesn’t know why Chanyeol even bothers with his fingers when his tentacles are far more effective but he doesn’t mind.

By the time Chanyeol is three fingers deep, Jongdae can no longer stop himself from fucking backwards onto Chanyeol’s fingers. The minute he tries to thrust back a third time, the fingers are gone and tentacles are back around his thighs and waist to keep him in place so Chanyeol can take his time doing whatever the fuck he’s doing instead of fucking.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jongdae whines.

“It’s no fun if you come that fast.”

Jongdae can’t argue with that, especially knowing what was coming up next, but he still wants to come sometime tonight.

If Jongdae expected an interlude in Chanyeol’s actions in order to cool down a bit, he was highly mistaken. Two tentacles reach through his legs once more, brushing along his tender hole as they do so, and slither around his balls, teasing at the base of his cock. He may not be able to see his face, but he knows Chanyeol is satisfied by the way his careful massage of Jongdae’s bulge, applying just enough pressure in just the right places, is drawing him so close to the edge he’s beginning to see white. Then, they’re gone and Jongdae lets out a choked breath.

Tentacles gone, Chanyeol reaches around, sliding one hand around Jongdae’s hips, brushing along the trail of hair that led straight to Jongdae’s cock, hanging thick between his legs. Chanyeol wraps one hand around his cock, large enough to encircle him entirely in it’s warmth. The pressure of his fingers hit in a totally different way from the tentacles for an entirely different experience. There was something special about being touched by hand that had his cock throbbing and his hips straining as he tried not to thrust into it.

“You really like this don’t you?” Chanyeol said into his cat ear, brushing the velvety fur with his cheek.

Jongdae pushed his cock in and out of Chanyeol’s hand. “More than you could ever know.”

Chanyeol hugged him tight, his other hand caressing Jongdae’s cock. “We can do something about that later. For now, I want to fill you up.”

“Then you better get to it before I come.”

“So needy,” Chanyeol mutters.

Then, one of his tentacles is circling the rim of Jongdae’s hole, the ones that wrap around Jongdae’s thighs already in place. “You know,” Chanyeol says casually, “I really hate doing this to your thighs, they’re so pretty.” He doesn’t stop circling Jongdae’s rim.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae says through gritted teeth, “please shut up and fuck me.”

Chanyeol finally presses one of his tentacles inside to begin. Suddenly it’s too much and Jongdae begins to see spots as his body starts to shudder with his oncoming orgasm. Then the door opens and Chanyeol's tentacles cease their movement, bringing Jongdae down from his peak yet again.

Jongdae whips his head towards the door in anger and frustration combined with the desire to not be seen speared on a tentacle dick with other tentacle dicks wrapped around him in various ways. This is his place of work after all. What he eventually sees is Minseok standing there, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, it seems like I've interrupted something interesting," Minseok says in a light voice, though his eyes are shining with interest as he takes in the tentacles wrapped around Jongdae's straining cock and his wrecked expression.

"Seems like you don't really mind," Chanyeol says, sounding infuriatingly casual. He rubs the tentacle inside Jongdae against his prostate, making him jump and groan.

Minseok suppresses a smile and says, "Seems like you don't either."

"What do you need, Minseok?" Jongdae demands, trying and failing to detach some of Chanyeol's infernal tentacles from himself and using his tail to cover whatever he could.

"I forgot."

Jongdae levels a look of disbelief at him.

"A shame," Chanyeol says casually.

"Can’t we do this some other time then?,” Jongdae says through gritted teeth, “Minseok why are you really here?"

Minseok sighs, as if Jongdae is the most boring person to exist, "I'm here for supplies. I have Baekhyun tied up in the other room. He needed a little lesson on how to flirt so I took it upon myself to give him one. It seems like he’s enjoying it. Anyway, I am well aware this room is well stocked."

"Then don't stop on our account, grab your shit and leave," Jongdae managed to say with difficulty.

"I think Baekhyun could stand to wait a little longer," Minseok says, entering the room, “it’s not often that I get to see your unique physiology in action, Chanyeol.”

Jongdae can practically hear the way Chanyeol is smiling; he’s a rock star, of course he loves an audience. “Would you like a demonstration?” Chanyeol asks, knowing it would cause Jongdae to try to wriggle out of his grasp.

He rolls his eyes, though, truth be told, he enjoys the feeling of Minseok’s intense gaze on him. He watches Minseok’s eyes lick from where Jongdae thrusts into Chanyeol’s hand to where Chanyeol’s pulsing tentacles are stretching him open. It feels somehow both humiliating and exhilarating to have someone watch him in his most vulnerable state, witness to his most private and pleasurable moments.

He exchanges a glance with Chanyeol and understands that he’s equally conflicted about whether he wants an audience. Either way, they have to decide fast because Jongdae is trying not to squirm as his hole clenches around nothing and his cock begins to soften without attention while Chanyeol’s tentacles brush against each other for friction.

Minseok takes his time in answering, obviously considering the question seriously given the hungry look in his eyes, but ultimately says, “As much as I would love to enjoy the show and watch Chanyeol’s tentacles at work, I have my own fucking to do. I will thank you for giving me a few interesting ideas though.”

He then goes over to one of the locked cupboards in the room—one Jongdae had never seen opened—and silently pulls out a few harnesses, some lube, and a mysteriously large box. Internally, Jongdae decides he won’t ask questions about this later and just prays Baekhyun enjoys himself. After a quick goodbye and one last seductive stare, Minseok is out the door and they’re left alone again.

“Would you really have let him stay?” Jongdae asks, nudging a distracted Chanyeol with his foot.

Chanyeol meets his eyes and grins, “He’d make for an interesting audience member, it seems like he has some interesting ways. You also seemed to like it a lot.”

Jongdae curses; how did he even figure that out. “Okay fine. Maybe we can ask him next time. Now, can we get on with this time?” Jongdae says.

Jongdae shudders when Chanyeol pulls his tentacle out with a loud squelching noise. Jongdae can feel Chanyeol’s slick drip from his hole and slide down his legs in cool tendrils. The sensation only worsens worse as he straightens quickly and walks to the couch Chanyeol had thoughtfully spread a towel on. 

“Turn around,” Chanyeol commands.

With a groan, Jongdae falls down onto the couch and lies flat on his back, happy at how comfortably deep and soft it is. He opens his legs wide, eager to continue and even more eager to finally come.

In no time, Chanyeol’s tentacles snake around his thighs to keep them in place. He feels two short, thin tentacles at his hole, first prodding and then sliding inside, the rub of the suckers setting his nerves aflame. While neither was as thick as the one Chanyeol had inserted earlier, the feeling of the two swelling and sliding against each other is a lot to handle but they’re still not enough.

“Fucking Minseok…where is the one from earlier?” Jongdae asks, choking back a moan as Chanyeol hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Chanyeol pulls the two small tentacles out and teases Jongdae’s entrance with another. “You mean this one?”

Jongdae nods, widening his legs and pressing himself against the tentacle, feeling it slip inside ever so slightly.

“I’ll make you feel good this time, I promise,” Chanyeol murmurs into Jongdae’s ears, giving him soft kisses as he pushes his tentacle carefully inside. The low tone in his voice makes Jongdae shiver as another wave of arousal flows through him.

Jongdae moves to catch Chanyeol’s lips with his own to muffle his own sounds as Chanyeol’s thickening appendage pushes further inside. It feels so big, and yet it somehow still manages to undulate and writhe inside him. He feels good with Chanyeol so full inside him once his body adjusts to the size. He hums and purrs with contentment.

“Jongdae, please, I never get to hear your voice,” Chanyeol pleaded, pulling back from their kiss.

Jongdae blinks up at him, lips quirking into a challenge. 

Chanyeol frowns down at him. Taking in how Jongdae’s chest heaves with the effort of keeping it together, how his legs shake as they’re held open by Chanyeol, and how he can’t even keep himself from trying to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s tentacle. Chanyeol sits back and tightens the tentacles, spreading Jongdae’s thighs as wide as possible. With those as brace, Chenyeol can drag the tentacle inside Jongdae out. 

Jongdae makes a high pitched keen as Chanyeol’s tentacle shoots into him. It wiggles and undulates, pressing into Jongdae’s heat too fast to react to. It doesn’t stop there. Over and over, Chanyeol fucks him at a relentless pace that has Jongdae’s cock throbbing and leaking where it hangs over his stomach, nearly crying from how desperately he wants to come after being on edge for so long.

Chanyeol looks at him with a gleam in his eyes.

It takes a second for Jongdae to understand what’s happening. First Chanyeol is dragging his tentacle out, a bigger stretch at his entrance, then he’s sliding it back in, struggling for a split second to force it past the narrow opening. Yes, there’s a definite thickening of Chanyeol’s tentacle, which, when curled, presses deliciously against his prostate, so much so that he arches his back to adjust his angle before it’s being pulled from him again.

“So thick,” Jongdae gasps once it makes it past his entrance and the tentacle curls inside of him. Jongda knows his anticipation is written all over his face. He’s waited so long to have Chanyeol’s tentacles full and thick inside him and now it’s finally going to happen. Chanyeol is clearly just as excited when their eyes meet. 

“Ready?” Chanyeol grunts with one particularly strong thrust, his still-thickening squelches as it moves. The ribbed underbelly catches against the edge of Jongdae’s hole as he continues to pull in and out. On the inside, it curls and presses against Jongdae’s walls, making his toes curl as the sensations rock through him.

“Obviously.” Jongdae smiles and lifts himself up to kiss Chanyeol, tightening his legs around Chanyeol’s back and bringing himself in closer. He spreads his legs wide, wider, with one over Chanyeol’s shoulder so he can take everything in. Chanyeol welcomes the invitation and lickes into Jongdae’s mouth just before he grins and thrusts his almost-full sized tentacle hard, almost harder than Jongdae is prepared for, making him wail.

“Fuck, you’re so thick. Were they always this thick?”

Chanyeol lets out a breathy laugh, “Yeah. Why? Too big for you?”

He bucks his hips to meet Chanyeol’s, “Just need…to get used to it again.”

“I’ll go a little slower,” Chanyeol says, brushing Jongdae’s hair off his forehead. He starts slowly circling his hips, rolling them, pushing in with less force. The head of the tentacle inside wormed its way downward to stretch out the area around the base and put pressure on Jongdae’s sweet spot to distract from the pain. More slick seeped from the appendage as well, numbing the pain ever so slightly.

“Better?”

Jongdae nods, feeling himself relax a little, letting out a sigh when another wave of pleasure washed through him. His body isn’t exactly built to handle this but they make it work and he is more than willing to endure the pain for the pleasure.

Sweat beads on Chanyeol’s forehead and he can feel it dripping down his own from the strain. He can see Chanyeol’s muscles rippling as he holds himself up and pushes his hips forwards bit by bit, rolling them desperately. Seeing the base of the tentacle inside him never fails to fill him with awe; he can’t believe something so large could even fit inside him.

With Chanyeol now no longer able to remove his tentacle, they move together for whatever friction they can get on top of the moving tip inside. Chanyeol’s hands grip Jongdae’s hips hard enough to bruise while Jongdae scrambles to grab something to keep himself anchored.

Chanyeol dips down to kiss Jongdae deeply, rolling his hips in small circles, pressing into Jongdae. He releases another wave of slick, adjusting them together into a more comfortable position without stopping his movement. 

Jongdae rolls his hips in a huge motion experimentally, only for both of them to groan with pleasure. His breath comes in short hitches as the rest of Chanyeol’s tentacles massage his cock, his balls as they reach a comfortable rhythm.

Even with the tentacles, Jongdae’s back arches as he tries to do something about his cock, but moving with the large tentacle inside only makes it worse. Jongdae moans and his breath catches as he squirms against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pushes his hair back. “It’s been so long since you did this, you’re doing so good babe,” Chanyeol said in a deep voice, directly into his ear.

He makes a sound at the back of his throat, unable to voice his thoughts. It doesn’t matter though because Chanyeol’s continuous words of encouragement soothe him.

“How is this cute?” Jongdae whined after one comment in particular.

“You can’t see your face, love.” Chanyeol said with a smile and a kiss to his nose.

One sharp movement is reminder enough that they are still one, still together, and Jongdae is determined to cum. He raises his hips over and over, rolling them in circles to give Chanyeol what friction and motion he can as they both crawl closer to climax and the tentacle throbs and threatens to split him open.

Chanyeol ruts faster while Jongdae rolls his body. Faster, faster, the pulsing of the tentacle sending waves of heat through his body. He catches Chanyeol’s eye, sending him a silent plea, because he’s not sure he can form anything coherent with his mouth. He can feel his orgasm build in the tensing of his stomach muscles, the tightening of his balls until he’s seeing spots, come coating his chest in hot streaks as he comes harder than he has in months.

Seconds later Jongdae hears Chanyeol groan and feels him shudder until he’s filling him with cum, trapped inside by the still-thick tentacle keeping it there. Chanyeol all but collapses on Jongdae, his tentacle stuck inside for a while longer until it shrinks. “That was fun,” he says, kissing Jongdae’s nose.

“Mm, but lying here with your gross come stuck in my ass isn’t,” Jongdae says, trying to arrange himself in a more comfortable position.

“You love my tentacles and my come,” Chanyeol said, pulling back experimentally. He stops when Jongdae yelps from oversensitivity.

“Sure, sure.” Jongdae grabs a tissue from a box within reach and cleans the come off his chest. He uses another to gently wipe Chanyeol’s sweat from his face as he just smiles radiantly down at Jongdae.

Of course, Chanyeol’s tentacle doesn’t return to its normal size quickly. His species has to ensure as much semen stays inside as possible, so each tentacle can release multiple times as a pair mates. All of this is perfectly fine with Jongdae, who lies on top of Chanyeol, sated, filled with cum and ready for more. 

Jongdae smiles at Chanyeol, kissing him on the nose and wriggling out of the sheer pleasure of having it inside him. He loves feeling so connected with Chanyeol’s tentacle and the come he’d released inside plugged up, unable to leave. He might not be able to share Chanyeol’s second orgasm, his cock not even half hard, but he can still appreciate how the build looks on Chanyeol as he starts to move.

“I missed being inside you,” Chanyeol says, taking the words out of Jongdae’s mouth.

“It’s not exactly comfortable,” Jongdae lies, the swishing of his tail giving him away.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Chanyeol accuses.

Jongdae has nothing to say to that, because it’s true. Instead, he decides it’s high time they get moving again. “Ok fine, maybe I would, but it would be a lot more comfortable if we were both in my own bed.”

“Fine, let’s hurry up here so we can go back sooner,” Chanyeol says once he catches his breath.

He quickly takes one hand from Jongdae’s thigh and envelops Jongdae’s cock, stroking it with his slick covered hand. Jongdae attempts to slap his hand away but fails to keep Chanyeol’s hands away from his dick. Instead, he changes his focus and swirls his hips experimentally. Chanyeol follows Jongdae’s circular movements and his eyes go dark.

It takes longer than expected for Chanyeol’s tentacle to swell with cum inside Jongdae again. Until then, Chanyeol lazily moves it inside Jongdae in search of stimulation.

In a pointed attack, he wedges the tip of his tentacle down by Jongdae’s prostate so that every movement between them sets his nerves on fire. Chanyeol leans up to kiss him as he pumps Jongdae’s throbbing cock with one hand all the while thrusting upwards into him. Seconds later Jongdae’s coming all over Chanyeol’s hand and chest between them. He clenches hard on the tentacle inside him, triggering Chanyeol’s second release. 

With that, Chanyeol’s tentacle finally shrinks and they can finally separate. Chanyeol gets up from the couch, leaving Jongdae to sprawl out in his post-orgasm, bliss, and returns with a damp towel he snatched from the bathroom. He gently wipes down Jongdae, who nuzzles him, scenting him properly. He spreads his legs to allow Chanyeol to clean some of the come leaking out, caressing him with his tail.

With a peck to Chanyeol’s lips, Jongdae hurries to the bathroom to clean up a bit more. While waiting, he and Chanyeol had briefly mentioned going home as fast as possible, so Chanyeol was ready waiting when Jongdae returned.

He holds out Jongdae’s dust cloak and they brace themselves for the moon’s windy nights. Chanyeol waits for Jongdae to finish locking up before they run to his hoverbike together. They have much more to do before Chanyeol leaves and Jongdae is determined to get through all of it.

—

Jongdae has to spend half the ride to his apartment fending off Chanyeol’s hands, trying to keep him from touching anywhere that might compromise his driving skills. As fun as road sex seems, he’s not about to come in his pants when he lives so close to the hall. He also does not want to be exposed in any way to the highly acidic rain pouring from the sky.

When they finally reach his building, Chanyeol all but carries him up the stairs to the fourth floor, acting as if the elevator didn’t exist. Jongdae wanted to call him out for being so needlessly extra, but he held Jongdae so carefully he couldn’t help but lean into Chanyeol’s chest and allow himself to be carried over the threshold as if they were newly married. What a pipe dream that was.

After a moment of fumbling for keys–Chanyeol refused to let Jongdae stand–they slam into the first room of Jongdae’s apartment, still wet from the rain. The dust lock closes firmly and drying fans spin above and below and on either side of them, removing all impurities that may have gathered outside. Once the process finishes, the door into Jongdae’s apartment proper opens and then, only then, Chanyeol lets Jongdae stand once more so they can finally enter inside Jongdae’s warm, dry apartment. 

“It should have taken you with it,”Jongdae laughs, looking up. at Chanyeol’s hair, tousled because he’d been too close to the fan.

Chanyeol looks down at him with a frown. Any intimidation he was going for lost all effect due to the fact that the fan had sent his hair up into a whirlwind. The overall effect makes Jongdae snicker as they walk further into his home.

Before he can get far, Chanyeol’s hand wraps his hand around Jongdae’s arms and pulls him close. Three steps backwards and Jongdae is pressed against the wall in his entryway with a muscled thigh pressing between his legs and Chanyeol’s mouth hard and insistent against his own. Jongdae makes a muffled noise of protest but it’s quickly drowned out by his need for more.

They stay like that for a while, desperately kissing as if catching up for lost time while driving here.

As soon as they separate, Jongdae wastes no time pulling at Chanyeol’s cloak until he gets the idea and takes it off. Jongdae then begins to strip off the rest of his clothes as well and starts throwing them into his small laundry room. Chanyeol seems to get the idea and they’re both stripping until every article of clothing they wore was removed.

Free of all barriers, their naked bodies are drawn back together like magnets, fitting together perfectly as they had before. Chanyeol laughs at the halo of fur and hair caused by the static of Jongdae’s cloak and Jongdae is forced to smack him and try to groom it until it’s in a presentable state.

Chanyeol doesn’t let him finish, crushing Jongdae to his chest to stop his fussing. Jongdae sinks into his embrace, feeling the delicious warmth of flesh against flesh. No more was the red hot intensity they had felt earlier, as if they had been dying of thirst and drinking in each other was the only way to quench it. Instead, there is something that burns deeper, connecting their hearts, their emotions, with a heat that can't easily be snuffed out.

They have no reason to rush, now that they’re truly alone, so Jongdae pulls Chanyeol into a kiss full of tenderness and familiarity instead of desperate neediness. The intimacy between them is so much larger while they’re alone. It fills his body, his mind, and his soul and he wants to be one, so he can relieve the deep ache of loneliness they both carry in a language that needs no words. With each slow, purposeful kiss he presses against Chanyeol’s lips, he speaks with his body, saying more than sentences or paragraphs ever could. This is where he belongs, who he belongs with, and it’s more than they can convey with simple trinkets.

Chanyeol slowly pushes Jongdae back into the bedroom until they fall back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. After one more kiss, Chanyeol pushes himself up to gaze at Jongdae’s body, eyes drinking every inch, making Jongdae feel exposed once more. His eyes rest on Jongdae’s thighs, expression hungry.

“I’ve made my decision,” Chanyeol announces, “I want you to ride me.”

Jongdae shifts under Chanyeol’s gaze. He hadn’t expected Chanyeol to say anything that involved quite that much work on his part, as fun as that sounded, he was tired from that night’s activities.

“Can’t we just do something lazier?”Jongdae whines.

Chanyeol pouts. “Please,” be begs.

Jongdae insists that he just wants to lie there together for a while, maybe get each other off teasing Chanyeol’s growing sac as he does so, pulling open the slit so Chanyeol’s tentacles slide forth between them.

Chanyeol, however, refuses to be deterred. He kisses Jongdae sweetly, softly before placing kiss after kiss all the way down Jongdae’s body, each one so soft and teasing it sets every one of Jongdae’s nerves on fire. His hands graze Jongdae’s body, caressing every inch of skin with his deliciously warm hands as if to worship him. He whispers his love as he goes; Jongdae's forehead, his cheekbones, his piercings, his waist, his thighs, his feet, and down the light trail of fur that led straight to his cock all receive whispers of praise and love, just loud enough for Jongdae to hear.

Jongdae finds himself spreading out beneath Chanyeol, allowing him access to every part of him freely. The whole thing is ferociously embarrassing yet entirely endearing; there’s no escaping Chanyeol when he sets his mind to it. The quickening of his heartbeat, the shortening of his breath, and the way he yearns for more has him becoming more alert and attentive. His cock grows thick and heavy, with Chanyeol’s every word, every touch, but is purposefully ignored in the most infuriating way. It makes Jongdae ache for him, to feel him, to drown in him.

He makes his decision with none of his earlier reluctance. “Yes, okay fine, I’ll ride you.”

Wasting no time, Chanyeol climbs over Jongdae and flops down onto the bed, head on top of one of the pillows Jongdae had placed so neatly at the head of the bed earlier that day, a huge grin on his face. 

He’s so eager, his tentacles reach for Jongdae, tugging at his limbs until he’s straddling Chanyeol.

“The biggest one?” Jongdae asks, indulging his excited boyfriend.

Jongdae feels the brush of a slick, warm tentacle on the inside of his thigh in response. It curls around his thigh and up towards the base of his cock. Its thickness is more than he expected and he breathes out slowly to calm himself.

“You sure?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes already glazed over with lust.

He traces his fingers along Chanyeol’s tentacle and feels it constrict, growing more substantial and rubbery. He leans in to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear. “Unwrap the tentacle Chanyeol,” he tells him.

He’s met with total compliance, though he gasps as Chanyeol rubs against his hole, teasing in and out before his tentacle is replaced by several smaller ones, slicking him up. It sends thrills through him and he squirms at their probing; the waiting is almost unbearable when all he wants to do is sink down on Chanyeol’s writhing tentacle and feel full and complete for the second time that evening.

“Chanyeol,” he croaked, “enough…please.”

“Right, right, let me—” Chanyeol straightens and moves his tentacle in place at Jongdae’s entrance.

With one hand on Chanyeol’s chest, Jongdae sinks down on the now-firm tentacle, slick and thick enough that he has to move slowly.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Chanyeol tells him. Jongdae can feel his abs straining under his hand as Chanyeol struggles to keep himself from moving, thrusting his tentacle further inside. Even now it wiggles, trying to make room for its girth.

Soon, the moving of Chanyeol’s tentacle becomes too much as it brushes Jongdae’s prostate over and over. He sinks the rest of the way down, crying out loud and clear as Chanyeol groans low and deep. The feeling of being so full nearly overwhelms him and he’s drawn closer to the edge.

Precum leaks from his straining cock onto Chanyeol’s stomach and he forces himself to stop and rest, to keep himself from cuming quite yet. He can feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him, watching as he tries to keep his composure and breathing heavily himself, and it doesn’t help one bit. The way Chanyeol’s tentacle pulses and writhes inside him, probing ever deeper, doesn’t help at all.

“You good?” Chanyeol asks innocently.

Jongdae nods shakily, though he makes his displeasure known in his expression, “I just need a minute. Stop wiggling, you’re making it worse.”

“What? Gonna cum already?” Chanyeol reaches for Jongdae’s cock as if to rub it.

Jongdae tenses, “No—”

The tentacle lurches inside him, “Okay, okay.” Instead he places his hands on Jongdae’s waist, gently rubbing circles into the skin. He slowly moves downward until his hands are running along Jongdae’s thighs. Eventually he grabs at Jongdae’s ass muttering about how perfect it is.

Jongdae laughs at that but sobers up once more when Chanyeol reaches the tender skin at the base of his tail.

At this point, Jongdae is vaguely aware Chanyeol’s tentacle is already thickening inside of him, readying for release. Unable to stand Chanyeol’s teasing any longer, he raises himself off the tentacle with a loud squelch as it leaves his body.

“This is what you get, you bastard,” Jongdae says, before he slams down, growling. Then he keeps moving relentlessly.

Chanyeol yells, voice hoarse.

With eyes the size of saucers, he’s left watching as Jongdae fucks him fast and hard, only moving to place steadying hands on Jongdae’s hips. 

He moves in short, sharp thrusts, letting Chanyeol’s tentacle massage his prostate, and then long, deep ones, clenching around Chanyeol’s length. It’s almost too much, but he persists, even as Chanyeol begins to thrust upwards, matching his tempo.

Jongdae’s cock slaps against Chanyeol’s stomach again and again. His movements become erratic as his thoughts cloud with arousal and he finds it difficult to work himself on the tentacle. The initial strain of his exertion had brought him further from the brink, but now he was hard and leaking again. He almost cries when Chanyeol takes his length in one hand, enveloping him with tight warmth.

Jongdae hisses, his tail whipping back and forth. “More…your hand, do something,” he breathes.

“Anything for you babe,” Chanyeol murmurs.

Keeping his hand moving on Jongdae’s cock, he pulls him down for a kiss.

“Wait,” Jongdae says against his lips. He raises his hips once more, knowing that this will be the last time he’s able to pull free. He sinks down hard, forcing himself to take in every inch until he meets Chanyeol’s hips. The pull of the tentacle out of his ass is almost as bad as the push until it’s back inside. Jongdae’s eyes swim black with spots as he chokes out sobs. He isn’t sure if he’d be able to survive that had he not been split open so thoroughly hours before.

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Chanyeol mutters against his collar as Jongdae clings to him, shuddering. “You did well, you feel so good inside. So good.”

The stretch is almost too much and he comes down from his high as he tries to get comfortable. Chanyeol moves his tentacle slowly within, massaging him just as the others loosen their grip to soothe the welts they made in Jongdae’s skin. He moves his hips ever so slightly, leaking more and more slick so each movement he makes settles his length more comfortably inside Jongdae. To distract him, Chanyeol also toys with the piercings on his nipples, sending very different jolts of pleasure through him.

Jongdae wipes at the tears that had collected in the corners of his eyes and kisses Chanyeol full on the mouth. After a few moments, he begins to move his hips in time with Chanyeol’s.

“It’s okay, I’m good now. We haven’t used this one in a while, it feels good now, I promise.” As if to emphasize this he undulates his hips with even more enthusiasm and Chanyeol believes him, eyes shining.

It’s not long before Chanyeol is moaning desperately, clutching at the blankets. His other tentacles have wound their way around Jongdae’s thighs, helping him move as he begins to tire. The rest begin to writhe, some on the brink of coming as well.

A second small tentacle presses at the edge of Jongdae’s hole just when he thinks he can’t take anymore. Chanyeol raises one eyebrow in question beneath a brow beaded with sweat. Jongdae takes a deep breath and nods. The second appendage works it’s way slowly, carefully so that it’s perfectly pressed against his prostate.

Heat rolls down his body in waves and he can no longer take it. His cock throbs and he wraps his hand around it, stroking, pressing against the slit. He won’t last, he needs release.

“Chanyeol…I—,” he says, arching his back in an effort to hold back the feeling, the overwhelming need to come. His balls tense, ready for release and oh how he wants it. 

“Come for me,” Chanyeol says, each thrust hard enough to rattle Jongdae to the core.

Jongdae lets the sliver of self-control he had left go. His mind goes white and his body shudders, cock streaking hot cum across Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol reaches down and replaces Jongdae’s hand with his own, helping him chase the rest of his orgasm.

Spent, Jongdae still finds it in him to keep moving. He mutters sweet nothings into Chanyeol’s ears as he brushes at his sensitive gills with his fingers.

Then, all at once, Chanyeol’s tentacle swells one last time and paints Jongdae’s walls with hot cum.

Breathless, Jongdae collapses on top of Chanyeol, adjusting himself to wait out the refractory period until Chanyeol cums again and decreases in size enough to come free. Until then, they kiss lazily, just doing it for the simple pleasure it brings. Jongdae’s tail waves back and forth in pleasure as Chanyeol plays with the piercings his ears and on his chest. His hips move in light circles until Chanyeol’s worked up enough for Jongdae to sit up and start working on Chanyeol’s tentacle properly.

It doesn’t take much before Chanyeol cums again and pulls free before he can thicken for a third time.

“Oh thank god,” Jongdae muttered as he watches Chanyeol thicken again.

Chanyeol laughs, “I figured you could use a break.”

“Mm,” he hums before falling down on the bed to recollect his energy. He very nearly falls asleep before the feeling of cum leaking from his overstretched hole becomes so uncomfortable he can no longer stand it.

“I need a shower,” he announces to Chanyeol, who had finished dealing with his aroused tentacles and was half-asleep himself.

He frowns. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” he says, but when he tries to stand he finds himself stumbling. His thighs ache and are covered with even more bruises from Chanyeol’s tentacles. “Fuck,” he curses, leaning against the wall, “I hate your stupid tentacles. I can’t even walk.”

“Please, you love my tentacles, don’t even lie,” Chanyeol says, grinning and wriggling the tentacles in question for emphasis.

Jongdae only pouts at him until he gets up and takes him in his arms to carry him to the bathroom. Jongdae thanks him but bites him on the shoulder when he cops a feel.

“Stop that and just bring me to the shower.”

“Anything for you babe.”

One of the luxuries of owning such a famous music call meant that Jongdae can afford to dish out the cash for an expensive, luxury apartment. This means an extra spacious shower that easily fits the two of them.

After Chanyeol places Jongdae on the tile and makes sure he is steady, he turns on the hot water and sighs. His species needs a lot of water to live and can absorb it through their skin. After only seconds under the spray, he looks far more relaxed and rejuvenated. 

Jongdae flicks his tail fondly in his direction before directing his attention to the problem at hand. He reached down to spread one of his cheeks and felt cum trail down his leg. He grimaced. “Oh god.”

Chanyeol looked down to see what Jongdae was complaining about and said, “Don’t worry, I can fix that.”

Chanyeol spun Jongdae around until he faced the shower wall, coaxing his legs open. He then knelt down on the tile so that his face was level with Jongdae’s ass.

“Wait, ah, what are you doing?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, he only holds Jongdae’s hips firm and then moves down to spread Jongdae’s cheeks. Then Jongdae feels the warmth of Chanyeol’s tongue against his hole and holds back his scream. He laps at the cum he’d spent not long before, licking it off Jongdae’s legs. He gently inserts one finger and begins licking inside. His entire body tenses as he forces himself to remain still; he doesn’t want Chanyeol to stop.

He balls his hands into fists against the tiles and bites his lips hard when Chanyeol inserts another finger and presses against his prostate. With his other hand he alternates between holding Jongdae steady when he sways and palming his balls and pulling at his cock. The combination of it all is overwhelming and, while his arousal comes slowly this time around, his cock is soon thick and hard once more.

Jongdae uses his wet tail to pull Chanyeol closer, making him laugh. He tugs harder and Chanyeol returns to his task, but this time he seems to have realized how close Jongdae was and he begins jerking him off in earnest, his large hands pulling Jongdae’s orgasm from him and he cums pathetically against the tile, utterly spent.

Afterwards they wash properly and towel down. Once they return to the bedroom Chanyeol eyes him sheepishly.

“You have an early flight tomorrow,” Jongdae reminds him.

Chanyeol looks a little crestfallen but it seems he realized how exhausted he is. “Can we snuggle though?” he asks.

“Why do you think I brought you home? I want the smell of you in my room, in my bed, while you’re gone.” Jongdae kisses him lightly on the lips. He then places a lighter one on Chanyeol’s nose and adds, “Gross as it is.”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Jongdae, “You love my scent, don’t think I don’t know that you’ve been sniffing me all night.”

Jongdae pouts, “You’re right, but you’re not supposed to say it.”

Before they drift off, they share stories, Chanyeol talking about his adventures abroad and Jongdae telling Chanyeol about the comings and goings of the music hall. He talks of Minseok and Jongin and how well business is going. He tells Chanyeol about promising new groups that he might like and should definitely check out. He also talks about all of their friends and family who had remained on the planet. Most exciting was the fact that Kyungsoo was going to be in one of the biggest movie productions ever filmed. Chanyeol beamed at that, he'd always encouraged Kyungsoo.

After an hour of just talking Jongdae finally says, “Come on, let’s sleep,” snatching up one of the pillows and curling up in the middle of the bed. He feels Chanyeol curl around him, wrapping an arm around his middle and enveloping him with warmth.

Jongdae wakes just before dawn, the hazy light of the two stars at the centre of the system filtering through his shades. Chanyeol is gone, but Jongdae knows that he’ll come back soon enough, he always does. Muscles sore, he gets out of bed and heads to the shower. He has another show to work tonight, one show closer to the next time Chanyeol makes it back.

**Author's Note:**

> extra special thanks to t and n for reading this mess over once and to s for being my victim ♥️


End file.
